Pokemon ORAS Gijinka High
by flamezero55
Summary: A world where people have the powers of pokemon. Where do these people go to learn about their unique abilities? Well high school of course. Follow the journey of Steven Stone as he lives out his high school days, making new friends and possible enemies. Follow this adventure where light and darkness await. MetalDragonShipping(Steven x Zinnia)


Pokemon ORAS Gijinka High

 **Hi guys, this is my first fanfic so try to bear with me. I've had this idea in my head for a while and I saw that no other fanfic had these ideas so I wanted to post my own. You can read the title and see for yourself that it's obviously a gijinka story. However, I'll be adding a twist! Instead of a pokemon turned human hybrid. I'm thinking of a human turned pokemon! so pretty much it's a real character from the anime or game that will have a pokemon. So pretty much this is super duper anime but it's something I really wanted to do. Like I said before this is my first fanfic so forgive me for spelling error, ooc, etc. Oh and btw I ship metaldragon (Steven and Zinnia) super hard. I think it's a great couple. Steven's the polite, quiet, and calm guy while Zinnia is the rude, loud, wild girl. For me that's a perfect fit. There will be some OC characters since I don't see enough people to fit teacher roles.**

 **List of Gijinkas:**

 **Steven Stone - Metagross**

 **Zinnia - Salamence**

 **Brendan - Sceptile**

 **May - Blaziken**

 **More to come**

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

Chapter 1: First Day

Blue eyes opened only to meet the sunglight. This person sat up and stretched to remove the kinks in his muscles. The light revealed the person to be a boy of 17 years, a height of 5'10", blue hair, and a fair skin complexion. He brushed his teeth and ate breakfast.

This young man was Steven Stone. Steven never knew his mother as she died when he was young. His father however, was the head of the devon corporation. Being the son of a millionaire definitely has it's perks, but with his father being gone all the time having to take care of his business, Steven had to learn to be independant at a very young age.

Exiting the house, Steven was wearing a black suit that had silver cuffs at the end. A white undershirt with a high collar and a red tie followed with purple black dress shoes(his typical clothing). While walking, Steven looked at his hand, closed his eyes and focused. Concentrating his energy, a swirl of silver energy eveloped his forearm and hand. Once it disspeared what was once his arm was now a gun metal blue arm that seemed to be made of metal with 3, 3 inch claws at the end of it.

This energy was called aura. Many people have it and are able to use it to take the features and powers of a certain pokemon. One of Steven's friends, Brendan, has the powers of a sceptile: being able to move at high speeds and is able to conjure green blades on his arms. Steven's pokemon was the pseudo legendary pokemon known as metagross. There are two stages for this a transformation. A partial: where a person and turn one certain part of their body into their respective pokemon or a complete transormation. In a complete transformation, a person's power is increased and they take on more features of their pokemon. In his full transformation, along with his metal arm claws, he also gains another set of arms on his back, branching off near his shoulder blades. They look identical took his primary arms but are much bigger. Also he gains a mask on his face the covers up his face, ending below his eyes. This mask has an "X" like pattern on it.

Steven was forced out of his daydream when he collided with another person.

"Ow!" Due to the pitch and sound of the voice, Steven realized it was a girl's voice.

Looking down at the girl he accidently knocked over he took this time to take in her appearance . She was around 5'5", had short black hair and had a pair of red eyes. Her clothes to Steven were... very...interesting. She had a black shirt with red crescent stripes in the center. She had a pair of grey short shorts with a red ripe tying it at the waist. Over it she wore a brown tattered cloak. To complete her look she wore knee socks and sandles. A growl snapped Steven out of his observation as he looked up, only to meet with narrowed piercing red eyes.

"Grrrr. Hey! Pretty boy! Watch where you're going!" She shouted.

Taken back by her loudresponse, Steven tried his best to calm her down.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention where I was going. "

"Hmph. Whatever. Not like I care what a rich pretty boy like you has to say." Steven's eye started to twitch at this girls behavior. _How rude and immature! I'm trying to be kind here. The best she could do was accept my apology._ However, Steven was patient. He wouldn't let his resolve be broken so easily.

"Once again I apoligze. My name is Steven Stone. A pleasure to meet you Ms...?"  
"Zinnia. And you can call me, never" she said coldly as she walked away.

Zinnia looked back as she walked away. _Something about that pretty boy bugs me. Could he be strong? No. Impossible. There's no way a rich pretty boy like him could every be a strong pokemon. Unlike me! I'm a salamence, an almighty powerful dragon and pseudo legendary._ With her final thoughts she walked away.

Steven sighed as he saw her walk away. Finally. He wasn't sure how much more of that girl's attitude he coud take before he lost his cool. After several more minutes of walking, he finally reached the school.

 _Finally. Gijinka High._ Steven walked in and headed towards his first class. Standing outside the door to his class he gave himself a little pep talk. _Alright Steven. You can do this. So what if you're the son of Joseph Stone. People won't treat you any different than a normal person. Alright, let's go._

With those final thoughts Steven opened to the door and entered with a smile. However, his smiled immediatly dropped and his eyes widdened as his blue eyes made contact with a pair of narrowed red ones. A pair of eyes that belonged to Zinnia. And she did not look happay at all to see him.

 **I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter! Sorry if it feels short and/or rushed, I'll try to make it longer in the future. This is my first fanfic so there are probably a few spelling and grammer mistakes here and there so forgive me for that. I'll try to write new chapters as I have to balance it out with other work. For shippings, yes I'm pairing Zinnia with Steven, maybe Brendan with May, and I might add Cynthia and pair her up with an OC haxorus. Anyway, thanks for reading, and leave a review and share your thoughts with me on how this was. And I'll see you guys next time!**


End file.
